El Divorcio
by lunacreciente27
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Kenshin y Kaoru se divorciaran? Un acto único que espero que cumpla con sus espectativas ;


EL DIVORCIO: Acto Único

-Pues…los papeles se encuentran aquí. Sólo falta que los firmen y su divorcio se hará eficaz.- el abogado se arregló las gafas antes de proseguir, sin antes mirar a la pareja.- La ley siempre apuesta por la familia y la conciliación así que les daré diez minutos a solas para que lo reconsideren ¿De acuerdo?.- Los dos asintieron en silencio y esperaron a que el hombre se largara.

Sí, en once minutos esta gran historia se terminaría. La gran historia que muchos acompañaron y que en menos de 666 segundos moriría.

Kenshin se sacó la chaqueta: hacía demasiado calor, el lugar andaba denso, entre los humores humanos, el perfume Channel de Kaoru y el Drakkar Noïr suyo. Y el tema que compartían. Todos densos, insoportables.

-Sabemos que no existe esa posibilidad. No sé porque estamos aquí esperando diez minutos estúpidos de nuestra vida.

Kaoru resopló. Kenshin luego la miró después que Kaoru dijiese aquello. Esto estaba cada segundo peor.

-¿Cómo va el negocio?

Kaoru lo vio a los ojos. ¿Qué podía esperar de Kenshin, el magnate de las empresas Battou's y su odioso esposo, el cual dejaría de serlo en…7 minutos?

-Bien, como tiene que ir.

-Que bien, Kaoru.

Nadie habló más. Tenían que resistir el tiempo que faltaba para firmar, irse y seguir con sus vidas ¿Qué más podían pedir? Esa era la situación.

De su fabulosa historia solo quedaría un recuerdo de 15 años de edad y de acné en el rostro: Kenji, su hijo. Era muy parecido a Kenshin, lo admitía, aunque algo más alto y mucho más simple y liberal que el pelirrojo de cuatro décadas y media de vida. Kenji era su luz y era el niño perfecto: inteligente, tranquilo, sonriente y amable.

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Tres minutos, Kaoru.

-¿Te acuerdas de esa vez, la que tocaste la guitarra en el parque?...- Kaoru sonrojó y vio el ventanal impactante detrás del solitario sillón del abogado, para luego encontrarse con la mirada fija de Kenshin, que se remangaba la camisa blanca hasta los codos y miraba a la misma dirección.

-Sí. Recuerdo tu falda hasta el suelo de colores vivaces y tu polo blanco bajo la chaquetita negra. Te veías linda, realmente.

-Tú también.- dijo ella y tomó un sorbo de agua helada.- Tu estilo rockero antisocial me deslumbró. Con tu canción…¿Cómo se llamaba?

-I will promise you.

-Sí. Y en ese momento…

-¿Ya están listos?-dijo el abogado asomando su rostro por un lado de la puerta y entrando sin esperar respuesta.- Y…¿Qué decidieron?

Dos segundo de paz se celebraron en ese momento.

-Seguir, por supuesto.- dijo una Kaoru con sonrisa de lado y autosuficientemente. Muy estilo Kaoru, de la actual Kaoru.

-Entonces…¿Firman?

_::::::::_:::::::::::_::::::::-::::::::::-:::::::-¬¬¬¬¬¬-¬¬¬¬

Sus manos aún temblaban. Hacía nada más que 20 segundos dejaron el lío matrimonial y se convirtieron en seres libres, como aves.

-¿Celebramos el divorcio?- dijo un Kenshin indescifrable, con rostro ligeramente sonriente y con una oscura sombra en el iris de los ojos que demostraba lo contrario.

-Sí, estaría bueno. Gracias.

Ella subió al Audi Q7 de su ex marido con bastante parsimonia. Y pensar que cuando se conocieron sólo pudieron montar el Wolkswagen tipo bus del cual era dueño Kenshin en ese entonces. Ese caluroso Wolkswagen por el frívolo Audi.

-¿Deseas algo en especial?

-¿Vamos a comer donde salimos por primera vez?

_::::::::::_::::::::_::::::::-::::::::::-::::::::::-¬¬¬¬¬¬-¬¬¬¬¬

La mesa era la misma, la decoración, el mesero y la comida.

-Recuerdo que ahorraste el dinero de dos conciertos para traerme aquí.- dijo una Kaoru feliz, con una muy buena intención.

-Sí, siempre sentí que lo merecías: vivir conmigo sesenta minutos de puro lujo y tranquilidad. Hoy, creo que lo vivimos en un contante ¿Cierto?

-Sí. Jamás pensé tener el dinero que hoy manejamos…es entre gratificante y gracioso ¿Lo sabes verdad? Yo sé que él único que entiende lo que me pasa eres tú, Ken.

Kenshin volteó. Hacía ya bastante tiempo desde que Kaoru no le decía Ken. Y la miró, y tenia las mejillas teñidas del carmesí adorable que amaba…que amó.

-Claro Kao, te entiendo. Es raro, aún es imposible creerlo por completo..

-Lo que te voy a decir.- dijo Kaoru, mientras tomaba la servilleta de tela y se limpiaba con una esquina de ella la comisura de los labios.- De repente te asuste o te interese, de cualquier manera.

-Dime entonces, Kaoru.- Kenshin se olía la propuestas de su ex mujer, era ya no la mujer que recordaba el pasado sino que se acababa de convertir en la ambiciosa negociadora. Y le encantaba de alguna forma la mujer de negocios en estos momentos: directa, sin ningún tipo de titubeos ante sus deseos.

-Decírtelo pierde magia, Ken ¿Pedimos la cuenta?

_:::::::_:::::::_:::::_-_-_-::::::-::::::-¬¬¬¬¬

Kaoru se sentó en la cama del hotel mientras Kenshin le besaba los labios delicadamente, sin demora. Sus manos se encontraron cuando el beso se hizo más pasional, pero no con desespero.

Kaoru amaba el pecho desnudo de su ex marido: era suave, bien formado y candente. Tenía los hombros anchos y la espalda enorme, hermosa, por lo que ella sólo atinó a desabrocharles los ocho botones de la camisa azul casi a la fuerza. Kenshin tampoco perdió el tiempo de hacer lo mismo: su mujer, a sus 40 años tenía los senos más voluminosos, deliciosos y reales de todo el Japón. Era perfecta, ella y sus medidas, que siempre se amoldaron a sus necesidades y sus gustos. Kaoru, que tenía la cintura delgada y el busto suave, de caderas espaciosas y de hermosas piernas. Ella, su ex mujer, bajo su cuerpo, mirándolo de forma dulce.

Kaoru no esperó nada: necesitaba a Kenshin dentro suyo, derramándose dentro de ella y acariciándola mientras lo hacia.

-Bájate los pantalones ¡Por Dios!-hablaba Kaoru mientras luchaba con el botón del pantalón de Kenshin.

Sí, hoy le bajaba los boxer ella y mañana lo hacía la secretaria y amante de Kenshin, Tomoe. Sí, la mujer con la que la había engañado 3 años seguidos. Que importaba, nadie te quita lo gozado y lo bailado, hoy le tocaba a ella. Hoy y cuando le viniese la calentura, claro.

Aunque él no fue el único que engañó en esa relación: el accionista de segundo rango, Aoshi Shinomori, fue su "ayuda" después de lo de enterarse de su ex marido. Ese hombretón que hoy estaba de viajes de negocios por Shangai.

-Grita mi nombre, Kao…-Kenshin se impacientaba. Su ex esposa le tocaba la erección intencionalmente y lo hacía quedarse con las ganas, mientras que ella acercaba su entrada a esta y lo dejaba peor. Tomoe ¡Que Tomoe! ¡Kaoru era mejor! Quizás no intimaban tan seguido como con la mujer de los ojos negros pero con Kaoru, una noche cada mes era "EL ASUNTO". Estaba no con una tía cualquiera, estaba en la cama con la única mujer que lo enamoró y lo volvió loco en con su sensualidad. Tomoe era buena, claro que sí, pero Kaoru…era…inexplicablemente sexy.

-Kenshin…ya, hazlo, ya…-decía La señora ex de Himura pidiendo al padre de hijo y ex marido que la penetrara por primera vez después de su rompimiento oficial.

A Kenshin no le tuvieron que repetir dos veces. Se fundió en Kaoru, en la dulce y sensual Kaoru, la mujer perfecta…

¿Por qué la engañó con Tomoe? Ahora no lo entendía. Tomoe era alta, de piel color de la leche, de ojos rasgados y de color negro, con el gusto exquisito y la apariencia de una diosa. Lo admitía, quizás lo deslumbró su belleza fuera de lo natural y su actitud puramente sexual pero Kaoru, su Kaoru era hermosa, en su forma, con su cabellera revoloteada después de dormir y sus caricias en el pecho después de terminar la noche apasionada. Sus ojos, azules brillantes, iluminaban el día y la noche y sus dedos, delgados y afilados, lo acariciaban y se moría. Esa siempre sería su mujer, para los ojos del mundo y hasta para la misma Kaoru. Él fue su primer hombre y eso nadie le quitaría ni le objecionaría. Kenshin Himura era el dueño de Kaoru, por siempre.

_::::_:::::_:::::_::::_::::::_:::::_::::_::::_::::

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Este one shot lo escribí mientras pensaba en cómo dos personas que se amaban podían divorciarse, y porqué no lo podían hace Kaoru y Kenshin, nuestra pareja ideal? Es un one shot pensada en esa idea, en una experiencia familiar y en la vida misma, porqué no.

Espero que les guste, además es mi primer Acto Único. Jajaja, Gracias.

Lunacreciente27


End file.
